Blaze returns
by creedofcode
Summary: after the defeat of the two eggmans blaze is flung back to her dimension but she eventually escapes what will happen? sonic x blaze IMPORTANT:DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sonic the hedgehog characters they belong to sega but this is my story.

Boom!eggman negas collosall robotic monstroicity exploded with a final double kick by super sonic and burning blaze they did it they both had finnaly stopped the two evil sceintists from destroying the earth, what now...

they both floated above earth staring at each other face to face, "we did it blaze, we finally beat both the eggheads" sonic joked with a small laugh but blaze had a sad expression on her feline face.

sonic held out a gloved hand with a small smile on his face but blaze grab him and rested her face on his shoulder in a long embrace the cat and hedgehog blushed brightly.  
Then suddenly a large portal dragged the purple feline away from her beloved sonic, before blaze and the portal disapeard the heroic hedgehog could have sworn blaze was crying, then blaze and the portal disapeard from sight.

now sonic had a tear falling down the side of his face he liked blaze very much and now he could never tell her (or can he?).

IN BLAZES WORLD the purple feline landed softly in front of two very large wooden door leading to her parents plalace which was constructed primarily of white stone that had a familiar look to moonstone, whilst the glass panels were actually seethrough

she pushed the double door open and what she saw was her parents king and queen of Avalar but there was another sould there a tall male cat the same age as blaze (19) she was slightly confused "BLAZEIN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" the king bellowed anfrily for blazes parents were cruel to her saying she was a mistake and not worthy, she didnt care about them.

"i i.. i w was stuck in another dimension for a week" the flame cat stuttered tripping on her own words "blasphemy if you were lost you shoudnt have come back!" her mother shouted making a tear fall down, her father spoke again "well who cares, on to more impoetant stuff than you, you are to be married tommorow to the president of tamriels marvellous son" the king of cruel spoke calmy when pointing towards the nine teen year cat boy.

this time blaze was starting to becom annoyed "what!, what do you mean i dont want to gat married to anyone in this dimension everyone is cruel to me"  
she shouted, this time her father got up and walked very fast towards blaze and to her suprise punched her square in the stomach.

Blaze coughed up a little blood and tears started to fall as she ran to her room locking herself in.  
this used to happen evrey day she thought looking at her stomach witha had a red mark, blaze heard mocking laughter emenating from downstairs so she opened the door a smidge to listen, using her advanced cat like ears to hear "well my boy i hope youll make us lots of granchildren if she wants it or no" her own mother was talking about something like that.

Thid time Blaze had really had enough of it she charged up a massive ball of flame and smoked and with massive force flung it towards the wall shattering it sending a small shockwave throughout the vecinity, the cat woman smirk as she jumped from her prison of torture land gracefully on her feet...

IN SONICS WORLD The normally hyperactive hedgehog wasnt running exercises or training he was doing nothing but sitting down looking at pictures of himself and blaze making peace sign and pictures of them sparing.

he missed her dearly and wanted her no needed her back.

1 YEAR LATER:BLAZES WORLD Blaze the cat was running away from a pack of murderes she had stolen the time shard the last piece of the puzzle she needed to teleport into sonics world *sonic i will see you soon* she always thought that exact thought everytime the purple feline collected another piece of the teleporter and this was the last one to build the machine to make her leave this horrid place.

they threw swords which blaze dodged with ease literally not breaking a sweat. she started to sprint away from them and did a frontflip into a warehouse, her wharhouse that is were she lived now in the slums but not for long blaze walked towards the machine that had the frame of a portal with a small metal chamber, when blaze reached it she carefully placed the purple glowing crystal into the chamber waited a few seconds... BOOM a portal apeard in the frame blaze jumped up and down then into the portal she went.

through the portal

When blaze stepped through she was standing on something rather high and it was raining heavily she smiled a did a victory jump (big mistake) suddenly she lost her footing for blaze was standing on someones roof and was sliding down helplessly struggling to get on all four she almost fell untill with one hand blaze caught the edge and screamed for help, no help came she screamed again but began to fall until something caught her it apeard to be a pink hedgehog who had combed her quills to form something like hair, blaze past out from the sheer shock and exaustain.


	2. Chapter 2 The chilly dog Saga

HEY THIS IS CHAPTER 2 AND IM GOING TO FIX MY GRAMMAR THIS TIME ALSO BLAZE HAS A DIFFERNT OC IN THE STORY JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP.

Blaze lay on a pink fluffy sofa in a strange home it was completely pink apart from hundreds of pictures of sonic the hedgehog stuck around the walls, whoever owns this house sure must love sonic.  
The feline sat up and examined where she was the only thing she could remember was falling of a roof then she looked down and saw a saucer of milk and a small note saying "im going to town for a while the doors are unlocked oh and i left some milk, cats like milk right? well i will see you later -Amy."

Blaze smiled at the milk cats did like milk but the owner who was apparently called Amy could have at least got her some proper food, the fire princess shrugged and drank the saucer of cows milk in one massive gulp wiping of the remaining droplets of milk Blaze stood up and walked to the door turning the handle and walking outside it was still dark, Blaze looked around and saw rows of small houses each looked similar to each other and a long cobblestone road leading into a city Blaze began to walk down the cobbled road leading into the city.

TO SONIC.  
"Amy leave me alone will ya!" yelled Sonic to Amy who was standing in front of the chilly dog cart Sonic was going to buy one of his favorite hot dogs "its ever me or these stupid chilly dogs sonic I know youll make the right choi.." Sonic cut her of by pushing her out of the way saying "I choose the chilly dogs" and asking the cart owner who had been watching the whole event, for one chilly dog with extra cheese and extra chillies he nodded and gave him one after working his magic with a sausage and bun.

Sonic walked away and sat on a nearby bench and licked his licks at the sheer sight of a extra delicous chilly dog.  
Amy was muttering words quietly to herself "chooe a f*cking chilly dog over me" She walked away muttering more curses to herself quietly.

Sonic chuckled softly to himself as he took a large bite into his chilly dog a flavor explosion occured in his mouth making him moan loudly.  
After a few minutes of savoring the dog of destiny Sonic discarded the paper napkin in a nearby bin that sat next to the bench he was sitting on, the blue blur stared at the chilly dog cart, *should i get another if i get fat maybe amy will leave me alone* Sonic thougt cracking a grin but he decided against it.

Eventually Sonic got up from the bench and began to run home at a brisk pace attempting not to wake anyone in the process, he looked down to the watch on his arm to check the time "2AM !" sonic yelled but quickly covered his mouth, lights switched on the houses "uh oh" sonic said to himself picking up the pace as multiple lights switched on if they caught him he was in for a telling off no matter how many times he saved the world from Eggmans war weapns.

The cobalt hedgehog looked around the area not noticing he was going to hit someone "whatch where your going jerk!" yelled a angry voice untill she looked up to see someone she had not seen in a long time "Blaze oh its great to see you" yelled a happy voice lifting her up from the ground it was Sonic the person she missed the most.

" s. how have you been" Blaze spoke up attempting to hide her blush however it worsened as Sonic gave her a long hug but then sonics expression changed to a frown "why are you here wait is your world in danger!" Sonic practically yelled the last few words, Blazes blush disapeard and was replaced with a sad expression "no its other reasons" Blaze frowned Sonic put a gloved hand on her shoulder "you dont have to tell me if you dont want to" Sonic said sincerely smiling a little bit "Do you have a place to crash Blaze " enquired the cobalt hedgehog, Blaze nodded " im staying with someone called Amy"she said.

Sonic scratched the back of his head nervously before saying "hmmm I actually ticked that paticular person off, I guess youll have to stay with me"Blaze looked up and met his gaze "really are you sure your okay with that Sonic" she asked with hopefull eyes, the blue blur chuckled "anything for a freind plus I could use the company every since I broke the new X Tornado hes been giving me the cold shulder"Sonic said laughing a little.

Sonic led Blaze to his house which didnt take long considering that his house sat oposite Amys.  
"Well this is my house Blaze its a little messy but I could bare living in it" sonic joked giving the purple feline a tour of his not so humble abode, "where will I be sleeping then?" asked Blaze noticing that there were only one room present and that was sonics.

"ummm you can sleep in my bed" Sonic answered her question but Blaze blushed, Sonic realised what he had just said "I I mean YOU sleep in my bed i.i ill sleep on the sofa, that would just be awkward" Said Sonic his face becoming a tomato.

IN BLAZES WORLD FIRE CASTLE.  
"Sire still no sign of Princess Blazein" said a servant lynx getting on ne knee as he aproached the king and queen of Zeri (I dont know the name of Blazes world..sorry) but the king had a short temper and not to mentoin HATED failure, "You have failed me for the last time peasant!, and as a reward for the last year I am going to execute your wife and keep yur daughter hostage" Blazes father spat cruelly at the innocent servant who stared back through tears in his azure eyes.

"No please dont my wife means everything to me!" the lynx choked on his words as the king stared back a evil smirk grew across his face "exactly" he said queitly.  
"No! i.i I wont let you!" the shouted chargeing towards the king and queen who laughed, suddenly a fist came across the servants face knocking him backwards hitting a wall, the lynx could barely stand he coughed up blood gagging clutching his stomach before passing out on the floor.

The prince of Tamrel laughed cleaning the blood of his clenched fist " He should have known better than to threaten your majesty" he complimented the king giving them a small bow the king turned his heard and looked at the prince "Indeed but there are more pressing matters on my mind, where could that ungratefull runt of a offspring have gone" replied the king who apeard to be in deep thought.  
Untill something struck his mind...

WELL THATS ALL FOR CHAPTER 2 THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. 


End file.
